Idol Monkey
I my me~ idol~! Watashi~ idol~! I my me~ idol~! Watashi wo mite ne~! (Look at me!) The Idol Monkey has rocked the stage with her godly music, and now she's here to pump the battlefield up! Her music can really energize other monkeys, so every monkey in her range will get a 15% fire rate boost (she has the range of a 4/2 Monkey Village btw), and only her appearance on the battlefield is enough to motivate other monkeys, so if she's in any monkey's range (that monkey is not necessarily in her range), that monkey will also get another 15% fire rate boost! That means if any monkey fits both of these conditions, he/she will get a 30% fire rate boost! Only works with living monkeys! Also, she's so great she's an idol for the bloons too! If a bloon goes in her range, there's a 5% chance that bloon will goes off track, then come to her, then stay there for 1.5 seconds to get an autograph, then goes back to the track. No one will be harmed in this process, but the bloon will be practically slowed down this way. Bloons will also attack her 30% less often than other monkeys. Only works with conscious bloons! Blimps, bosses and mechanic bloons will ignore her and will still attack her normally. Price: 2000$ on Medium Path 1 'Stronger Influence' The Idol has stronger influence towards the bloons! Conscious bloons now have a 10% chance of asking for a big autograph or an autographed poster or whatever. What's important is that they'll stay for 3 seconds instead of 1.5 seconds, and they'll be so happy after that their speed is slowed by 25% for the next 7 seconds because they're so busy looking at her signature or merchandise. They'll also attack her 50% less often instead of 30%. Price: 600$ on Medium 'Shining Star' ALL 4 YOU! Hitorijime yo! ALL 4 YOU! Watashi no ai! (All 4 you! Let's be selfish! All 4 you! My love!) The idol is now such a star that even her fellow monkeys can't resist her anymore even if they're battling! If she's in any monkey's range, sometimes that monkey will stop fighting for some seconds to go to her place and ask for an autograph like the bloons. However, after he/she returns to his/her place, he/she will shoot 50% faster for 15 seconds because he/she is so happy with the gift! There's also a 10% chance the monkey will buy an album. If so, you'll gain 50$ from the album sale and the monkey will gain an extra 5% fire rate boost for THREE ROUNDS, along with the usual 50% boost! The monkeys will only do this one by one, so you don't need to worry too much, but make sure your defense is tight enough. Price: 1500$ on Medium 'Love Kanon' Minna wo~ uchau yo~! Love Kanon~ de! BANG BANG! (I'll shoot everyone! With my Love Kanon! BANG BANG!) The Idol Monkey gets a love cannon, I mean Love Kanon! With this Love Kanon, she can shoots a huge heart-shaped wave forward! The heart-wave can deals 5 layers/HP damage, has infinite penetration, and can completely ignore AD (because it's just soundwave)! And if the heart touches any monkey, he/she will be healed by 5 HP! The reload time is painfully slow though (10 seconds). Price: 7000$ on Medium ''Diva ''Ima dewa kanojo wa~ asu no diva! (Now that girl is called the diva of tomorrow!) The Idol has now became a world-renowned Diva! The Diva gets broadcasted everywhere, so she has unlimited range, and she's in everyone's range (she may not be technically inside someone's range, but effectively she's in everyone's range, so everyone's got that boost too!) Oh, and each criteria now gives a 25% fire rate boost instead of 15%, which means, effectively, every conscious monkey will gain a FIFTY PERCENT fire rate boost!!! But that's not all, remember how she's broadcasted everywhere? Well, there'll be 6 floating TV screens broadcasting her across the battlefield, each armed with a mini Love Kanon which only deals 1 layer/HP damage and heals 1 HP, and the heart is much smaller, but it still has infinite penetration! Price: 25000$ on Medium There can be only one Diva in the battlefield! Path 2 'Music of Salvation' The monkeys in her range will now be periodically healed by 1 HP every 10 seconds because of her heavenly music! Price: 700$ on Medium 'Bodyguards' The Idol will now get 2 bodyguards by her side! Each bodyguard has 25 HP, and is armed with a handgun that shoots twice slower than a dart monkey, but can deal 2 layers/HP damage each shot! Plus, if the idol gets attacked, a bodyguard will take the bullet for her! Don't really work with explosives and piercing shots though, obviously... Price: 2000$ on Medium If the bodyguards die before the idol does, you can rebuy this upgrade for another 2000$ 'Manager' The Idol will now get a talented manager! The manager will sell merchandises more effectively, so you'll get 50$ per autograph signed, 200$ per album sold, and 300$ per merchandise sold (there's now a 10% chance that monkeys will buy a merchandise when they meet her, but it does nothing else aside from giving you money). The manager is also good at PR, so bloons and monkeys alike will come to her twice often (monkeys will still go one by one though)! Price: 5500$ on Medium The bloons will never target the manager because they have no real reason to do it whatsoever when there're other monkeys on the battlefield. If the idol dies, the manager will quit her job. 'This stage is mine now~!' Special Ability: For a minute, the battlefield will be transformed into a grand concert stage! In this stage, the idol is invincible and has infinite range, and everyone can see her (see Diva above)! Plus, everyone will effectively shoots 50% faster (again, see Diva above)! But that's not all! Everyone will also gets periodically healed by 5 HP per 10 seconds, and there'll be also random big spotlights on random spots on the battlefield! If the spotlight hits a bloon, that bloon will be popped by 5 layers/HP and will stay in place until the spotlight goes away, and if that bloon is camo, it'll also lose its camo status until the spotlight goes away. If the spotlight hits a monkey, that monkey will be instantly healed by 10 HP! But THAT's not all! There'll also be random special effects occuring on the stage that can hinder bloons! The effects include: *'Flame:' Two great bursts of flame will sprout from the sides of the screen. These bursts of flame can damage bloons by 2 layers/HP, and of course, burns bloons! Besides, the burn will last twice longer than normal burns! *'Electric Mania:' Large electric rays will come from the edges of the screen. These rays can also damage bloons by 2 layers/HP, and can electrocute bloons (burn + stun), though the duration is just as long as any other electrocution. *'Laser Show:' Many laser rays will come from the edges of the screen (ugh... these effects are kinda hard to describe. Just imagine concert FX and the edges of the screen being the FX machines). Each laser ray can damage bloons by 2 layers/HP, but then again, there're lots of them. *'Smokescreen:' Covers the stage in smoke for 15 seconds. This will make all monkeys camo to attacking bloons, and slow all bloons/blimps down by 30%. Cooldown: 4 minutes Price: ''20000$ on Medium '''Only one of this ability can be activated at a time!' Trivia *She's not a reference to any real world idol, but she's a reference to another kind of idols! *Nakagawa Kanon is the main influence behind her though *The Love Kanon upgrade is a reference to the song Love Kanon. *The italic lines are lines in songs: **''I my me~ idol~! Watashi~ idol~!'' and I my me~ idol~! Watashi wo mite ne~! comes from the song Love Kanon by Nakagawa Kanon. **''ALL 4 YOU! Hitorijime yo! ALL 4 YOU! Watashi no ai!'' comes from the song ALL 4 YOU by Nakagawa Kanon **''Minna wo~ uchau yo~! Love Kanon~ de! BANG BANG!'' comes from Love Kanon, again. **''Ima dewa kanojo wa~ asu no diva''! comes from the song Blooming the Idol, written by Mitchie M and sung by Hatsune Miku. *The "This stage is mine now~!" upgrade is a reference to a line Kanon often says in her concerts "The (stage name here) is mine now!" *In my fanfic Eternal Wars, she's called Hoshiranon Miraiko, with the stage name MiRAi. Meta07 (talk) 15:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Gallery